


The One with Louis' ass tattoo

by liesllunalove



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Date Night, Flashbacks, Foyer, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Memories, NYC, Other, Red - Freeform, Smoking, Tattoos, cum, harry cries easily, harry gets on his knees (again), implied blowjob, inspo from a simple drawing of a frog wearing red lipstick, so much gucci i should be getting paid, soulmate shit, syrupy sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesllunalove/pseuds/liesllunalove
Summary: Harry wears his Goldie Red Gucci lipstick for a special date night with his spouse, Louis Tomlinson. Somehow, Harry ends up on his knees with said husband's dick in his mouth. Some plot. Honestly just a little drabble that basically wrote itself. That happens when you're married to Louis Tomlinson. You grow a whole, entire ass just in time for your first world tour as a solo artist. I've been a Larrie since early December 2015. A Harry Styles stan ever since that fateful day in November 2015 when One Direction was on the Ellen Show doing promo for Made in the A.M. My first real fic was Strawberry Milk Fic by wankerville. I'm just another fan loving on those two boys who fell in love in the loo. (Or was it before that!? I guess we'll never know....) Oops. Hi. Louis' voice plays in the distance "I'm just like you. Even though my problems look nothing like yours do."
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 6





	The One with Louis' ass tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new here. I've been a partaker of all things 'fangirly" since forever ago. It's my first time being "an author" unless you count tumblr tags as writing.*shivers nervously* Like a former tattoo (R.I.P) of a Mr. Harry Styles once said, Might As Well.

When Harry puts on his red lipstick for a night out on the town with his spouse, chaotic shenanigans ensue. Louis quickly blows out the last puff of smoke from his lungs as his husband awkwardly enters the foyer where Louis had just moments before been aggressively disobeying the house rule of no smoking inside the actual house. "Fooking hell love, you know what that shade of lipstick does to me dick!" Harry, furiously blushing speaks for the first time since entering Louis' personal bubble, "I know." "Jesus Christ Harold, I can't take you anywhere can I!?," Louis fumbles over his words as his erection begins to grow in exceedingly rapid amounts, even for him. "Let's just stay home then, sir," Harry sputters out a bit too excitedly. "But we have reservations," Louis tries to explain as Harry falls to his knees. "We're rich my husband. Let's. Stay. Home," Harry pratically yells as he begins to unzip his husband's tailored, black Gucci pants that Harry had bought for him in Rome during his Gucci Cruise Campaign. "Harry. I was saving these for a special occasion," Louis' words are heady with desire as he looks down on his boy who is all too eagerly panting like a puppy in a hot car. "This is a special occasion Mr Tomlinson." Harry breathes out the last name of his spouse and begins to leave a trail of his Goldie Red Gucci Rouge A Levres Lipstick on Louis' exposed tummy. Harry loves the way Louis' happy trail tickles his nose whenever he goes down on his husband. Harry is very outspoken about Louis doing any type of "manscaping." He is all about the naturalness of pubic hair and begs Louis everytime they shower together to please leave every hair in the male genitalia area alone. Louis complies, much to Harry's dismay, to his apparent hippy loving husband. Harry audibly chuckles to himself as he remembers the ass tattoo on Louis' left buttock of his own "perfectly puckered pout". (Louis' words, not Harry's)("'Cuz that's the side you wear your wedding ring on silly!" Harry's own words echoed silently through his head.) He clearly remembers trying to tell the tattoo artist how important it was to get the color of red just right. He kicked his past self for not carrying his favorite shade of red lipstick around in his pocket for reference. Vividly, he recounts seeing Louis magically produce, out of seemingly nowhere, a brand new tube of Harry's red lip stain. "Where....?" Harry sputtered out as Louis simultaneously blurted out, obviously embarassed, "I carry a spare with me in case of emergencies." Louis' look of embarrassment quickly turned into relief as he realized this was in fact one of those emergencies. Harry can barely muster a whisper, "'M so lucky." "No," Louis reassures, "We're lucky. You and I. We're different from them babe." Harry's mouth goes dry and he willingly let's a lone tear run down his cheek. God, he loved this man of his. So much so that it bordered on being almost painful. Louis could tell that his husband's mind was drifting off and he gently nudged his cheek with his hand, "Haz? Where are you babe? Come back to me. Styles!" he pleaded. "Heyyyy," Harry whined emphatically, only slightly disappointed that Louis had interrupted his distant daydream. "I'll have you know that I only answer to Harry Tomlinson. TOMLINSON!" Harry felt the familiar sting of fresh tears that loomed heavy in his eyes whenever he got nostalgic about the decision to take his husband's last name when they got married on that quiet, breezy September day just a few years ago. It could have been forever ago. It didn't matter. They had found each other. They were finally home. Harry felt like he had known this boy his whole entire existence as a soul. Louis could tell that his husband was in a state of reminiscence, so he tugged, harder than usual, on a fistful of his husband's curly brown hair. Harry looked up him with his green, glassy eyes and without saying a word, had Louis just this close to falling onto their expensive as fuck marble floor. With just one look and a clumsy, messy attempt to lick the head of Louis' now fully hard cock, Louis was about to fall apart right there in the foyer of their lush New York City apartment. "Hush," is all Harry says as he tries to steady them both by greedily palming a handful of Louis' delicious, peachy booty. (Harry's words, not Louis') Louis is a puddle of goo and almost cums from the touch of Harry's hand on his ass. "Don't be lazy about it Styles. Are ya gonna make me cum or," Harry furiousy interrupts Louis and practically screams, "'M not lazy and you will call me Tomlinson goddammit Louis!" Before Louis can retort with another smart ass comment, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands and deep throats Louis' in one delicious, graceful (for Harry) movement. Luckily for Louis Harry has no gag reflex. Louis cums instantly, surprising both boys happily at the same time as Louis' mostly salty, slightly sweet cum drips down the back of Harry's throat. Louis knows that Harry loves to swallow every drop, so he fights the instinct to immediately pull away as to allow his husband time to savor every last drop of cum that Louis has to offer. Louis moans, noticeably louder than usual, and tears threaten to sneak out of his eyes. He won't deny this boy anything. Not now, not since they were 16 and 18, not ever. Louis slowly closes his eyes for some relief from the burning promise of salty love (Harry's words, not Louis') and he wonders, out loud, "This must be what Heaven feels like." Harry, barely audible after cumming untouched in his own tailored Gucci trousers whispers, "It's about time you joined me here. I've been waiting. A lifetime." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks C. for being my beta and for pleasuring me night after night after night. Us moms of boys gotta stick together ya know *wink wink* I'm here on tumblr if you want to say "HI"! @larrylunalove


End file.
